survivorvdfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:EP
} |1801 = Essa deve ser a prova mais deprimente de perder |1802 = Vou honrar nossa história |1803 = Eliminem os fracos para os fortes te foderem lá na frente |1804 = Até eu já motinei |1805 = Quem não tem social dança, quem tem demais morre pela boca |1806 = Água mineral 2 reais |1807 = Está parecendo aula de Educação Física que sempre me deixavam por último |1808 = Onde está Vino? Tá Vino |1809 = Eu tô pronto para acabar com o bolão de mais gente |1810 = Quero avisar que: tô puta |1811 = Se eu tivesse 8 pessoas votando comigo eu estaria na cama me abraçando agora |1812 = Como tu te sentiria sendo o primeiro eliminado dos Salang 7? Pois bem, depois tu conta para nós |1813 = Jaqueline, visualize o privado, mulher |1814 = Cadela do Eduardo até o fim, mores |1815 = Muita pedra para o meu gosto, prefiro facilitar no asfalto |1816 = Eu me cago com qualquer coisa |1817 = Não tô precisando de ninguém me liderando nesse jogo |1818 = Contos de fadas não duram para sempre |1819 = Reunião |1901 = Marcela, você é uma garota doce, mas infelizmente pra você eu sou amarga |1902 = Muito bonito o corpo e a face |1903 = Que Deus te ilumine e a tribo te elimine |1904 = A torre caiu |1905 = Eles são bons demais para mim |1906 = Angra e Jaci decidiram que se odeiam e acharam por bem esquecer que a Iara existe |1907 = Mais perdido que cebola em salada de frutas |1908 = Vamos sair de mãos dadas? |1909 = O mal do malandro é achar que só a mãe dele fez filho esperto |1910 = Façam o que for melhor para vocês. Hoje eu não saio |1911 = JACInto cheiro de merged |1912 = Queima quengaral |1913 = Parece que a carrocinha está chegando |1914 = Minha mãe está achando que eu estou fazendo algum tipo de ritual |1915 = Julio na gaita e a bicharada no vocal |1916 = Quero que vocês explodam com suas mentirinhas baratas |1917 = Alguém pega as tequilas na ponderosa, por favor, vou precisar |1918 = Reunião |2001 = Não acho que você saia, você sequer era minha opção |2002 = É follower que fala? |2003 = Nunca tive tanto orgulho de ser galinha |2004 = Morri de fome para ganhar uma prova de comida |2005 = Deus ajuda a quem se ajuda |2006 = Se você votar em mim, vai tomar no cu de novo |2007 = To nervoso, não Estocolmo |2008 = Quem está com todos não está com ninguém |2009 = Qualquer coisa te ligo |2010 = Mas é pra isso que serve mesmo o jogo, pra você dar seu showzinho |2011 = Assistir Survivor devia ser pré-requisito pro VD |2012 = A bruxa fez macumba |2013 = Boa sorte e que vença o mais velho |2014 = O importante não é montar puzzle. É dar blindside |2015 = CTitanic |2016 = Não to gostando do ton desses votos |2017 = As Sanches de sair são reais |2018 = Gente |2019 = Reunião |2101 = Gente não votem de olhos fechados, votem consciente |2102 = Depois que você caga no bolo a confiança fica abalada |2103 = Enfia as hienas no cu |2104 = Essa raspadinha foi igual tocar punheta por isso fui tão eficiente |2105 = Tentei fritar Sardinha, mas perdi o ponto |2106 = Enfia as piadas do Elle no cu porque hoje Elle fica |2107 = Prefiro ser fliper do que ser marionete |2108 = Prints vazam amor e espero que você também |2109 = Vocês acham que são inteligentes? Eu sou três vezes mais |2110 = Esta aberta a temporada de caça as Sardinhas |2111 = 3x mais eliminado pelo martelo que você ajudou a comprar |2112 = Se tiver algo com cu é do Sardinha |2113 = O PT destruiu a vida do Sardinha |2114 = Todo mundo aqui é versátil! |2115 = Por mais que eu queira ganhar, não quero uma final muito fácil |2116 = Reunião |2201 = Eu só me curvo para chupar minha mina |2202 = Querido eu estava dormindo |2203 = Underdogs não, underwolves! |2204 = Quem é Myllon? |2205 = Cobras que criei em meu seio |2206 = Eu vou jogar Free Fire porque preciso atirar em pessoas |2207 = E choca um total de 5 pessoas |2208 = Somos um só, somos os corvos |2209 = Não dá para pedir um iFood? |2210 = Parecem que esqueceram que 7 não vencem juntos |2211 = Arrume outro Sugar Daddy |2212 = Desculpa quem esperava algo melhor, mas meu Sugar Baby roubou todo o meu dinheiro |2213 = Eu não sou filho do Bolsonaro, mas vou te roubar Otávio |2214 = Essa área ficou muito radioativa |2215 = Todas as ratas do cast estão convidadas para a festa |2216 = Jararaflem sempre! |2217 = Beijo Romênias |2218 = Reunião |2301 = Nada de Barbies queimadas hoje |2302 = Grossa, Nojenta, Porca |2303 = Vixi, o drone caiu |2304 = Glenn Greenwald é você? |2305 = Feliz Aniversário |2306 = Um dia é da caça, outro do caçador |2307 = Eu prefiro ser enaltecida mesmo |2308 = Nome bíblico é tão lindo, alguns deveriam se chamar Judas |2309 = Não existe nenhuma lei que diga que quando o barco está afundando a gente salva as Barbies primeiro |2310 = Toda relação merece uma quarta chance |2311 = A batalha das miguxas |2312 = Me enganou é |2313 = Cadê minha caixa para eu sair dela? |2314 = To de dieta, não teremos Sardinha assada |2315 = Ser F7 é essencial né negas? |2316 = Eu nem sabia que prolixo era uma palavra |2317 = É isso, cai da garupa |2318 = Reunião |2401 = Renata, there's any way I can have your immunity? |2402 = Os risquinhos ficaram azuis |2403 = Cabe a nós a oração |2404 = Não dá para ganhar todas, mas perder todas dá sim |2405 = É muito difícil para uma mulher ser líder e não ser chamada de arrogante |2406 = Um mês sem conseguir bater uma siririca agora |2407 = Não é o que falta na Calico, mas o que excede na La Buse |2408 = Você me chamou de cachorra safada |2409 = Quem tem tocha tem medo, querido |2410 = 24x10 |2411 = 24x11 |— }}